Atterdag
by FernandaWarriorPrincesss
Summary: Islandia jamas creyó que acabaría perdido con Escania en tierras extrañas, con bestias de metal como la especie dominante y auxiliados por una cazadora Nora, todo por culpa de un espejo roto del magic trio. Ahora la nación y la provincia buscan volver a casa viviendo diversas aventuras mientras las naciones buscan como traerlos de vuelta.
1. Aquel objeto mágico

**Horizon Zero Dawn es propiedad de Guerrilla Games así como Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

_El arte no es un espejo para reflejar la realidad, sino un martillo para darle forma_

_Bertolt Brecht._

**Capítulo 1: Aquel objeto mágico **

En un tétrico pero místico sótano en algún lugar de Londres se preparaba un espacio en medio del lugar donde en la superficie de una especie de altar se formaba un círculo de sal.

Una figura encapuchaba era el encargado de la preparación de esa noche, un residente de esa nación. Específicamente la personificación de esa nación, al parecer Arthur Kirkland mejor conocido como Inglaterra esperaba visitas porque no se inmuto a los pasos tranquilos de sus invitados. - ¿Qué los entretuvo tanto? Falta poco para medianoche.

\- Teníamos que terminar la infusión de Artemisa, empezamos tarde- Admitió uno de ellos con una amplia sonrisa colmilluda para quitarse la capucha y revelar una melena rubia rojiza, con una pequeña perla como pendiente en la oreja izquierda, ojos rojos y pequeños colmillos asomándose apenas de su boca, luciendo además un sombrero de copa pequeño. - Además tuve que conseguir que Bulgaria cuidara un momento a Moldavia.

\- Al menos cuentas con un buen amigo como niñera. - Dijo el primero volteando a verlo tras colocar un objeto cubierto dentro del círculo. - ¿Tienen todo?

\- Todo lo necesario para purificarlo y consagrarlo a su función para que entre en armonía. - Comento otro con un semblante sin emoción, pero con evidentes rasgos del norte de Europa, sin mencionar la cruz nórdica que adornaba su cabello. - ¿Lo tienes?

\- Me ofendería si fuera otro el que hiciera esa pregunta Noruega. - comento Inglaterra tomando el frasco con la infusión de parte de Rumania. - Hace un mes logramos que cambiara dependiendo la necesidad, desde ser de bolsillo hasta que cubriera una pared entera. Desde entonces ha estado cubierto sin reflejar nada.

\- Arthur ya falta un minuto debemos apresurarnos. - Aclaro Rumania tomando un paño blanco que Inglaterra humedeció con la infusión para que finalmente descubrieran dicho objeto, resultando ser un espejo. La nación rio para admirarlo con una amplia sonrisa. - Creo será de nuestros mejores trabajos ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

\- No aseguremos nada hasta haber terminado.

\- Lukas tiene razón, Vlad. - Arthur los miro pasándole el paño para que ellos también limpiaran su superficie para su purificación. - hace un mes creamos este espejo que cambia de aspecto sin dejar de ser un espejo. Hoy será consagrado y haremos una pequeña prueba.

\- La prueba final será el próximo mes, lo sé.

En la siguiente media hora comenzando a partir de la medianoche se dedicaron a trabajar en el espejo con esmero, entre los tres usaron sus respectivos conocimientos básicos para crear un objeto con la capacidad de observar distintos eventos o personas sin importar el lugar donde se encontrarán.

Siempre se ha dicho que un espejo es mágico, ahora solo buscaban ampliar sus múltiples usos, la sorpresa fue grande cuando se percataron que no solo les mostraba a las naciones que pidieron observar, vieron otras realidades.

Pensar que empezó con una visión borrosa de una planicie al atardecer cuando en eso tocaron la puerta del sótano sacándolos de su concentración, los tres suspiraron frustrados adivinando quien era el responsable porque ya se escuchaba incluso una risa estruendosa mientras gritaba llamando a Inglaterra, cosa que hizo que dicha nación apretara los dientes. - ¡¿ahora qué?!

\- ¡Iggy! ¿Acabaste la reunión de tu secta? ¡Venimos a invitarte a un maratón de películas de terror! – finalmente se escuchó una estruendosa risa provocando que las tres naciones negaran. - ¡Están todos reunidos solo faltas tú!

\- ¿No le comentaste a tus antiguas colonias que estarías ocupado?

\- Lo hice Vlad, también a mis hermanos… habrían venido a molestarme si hubiera estado solo. - Inglaterra no estaba exagerando, aunque él no iba a admitir que suele hacer lo mismo cuando tienen una discusión y en vez de usar la magia se vale de hacer acto de presencia. Y soltar algún comentario que sabía que los fastidiaría.

Solía funcionar.

Pero de momento en tiempo presente solo se escuchaba la voz de América tocando la puerta con insistencia, si Inglaterra no iba pronto era capaz de derribar la puerta con la enorme fuerza que poseía. - Tendremos que continuar el próximo mes junto a la prueba final, no se va a ir. - Comento en cuanto escucho un acento japonés junto a los gritos de Alfred. - Y arrastro a Japón sabiendo que trataría de ignorarlo.

\- Entonces América te conoce demasiado bien ¿quién cuidara el espejo hasta entonces? -pregunto Rumania volviendo a cubrir el espejo. - ¿Dónde será la próxima reunión?

\- Sera en mi casa, Vlad. - Noruega tomo el espejo sin esperar respuesta, así dejaba en claro que hasta el siguiente mes sería el encargado de cuidar aquel objeto mágico. - hasta entonces nos veremos en Oslo, los esperare en el hogar de mi capital para ir a mi casa.

\- ¿Y Dinamarca? - Cuestiono Inglaterra recordando que a veces era esta nación nórdica quien pasaba más tiempo en Noruega que en su propia tierra. - ¿Cómo evitaras que rompa el espejo o lo pierda?

\- Tengo una idea para eso… Necesito a Oslo.

Después de que Inglaterra los despidiera para atender a sus inesperadas visitas y Noruega volviera a su propia tierra, Rumania se quedó un poco más esperando su vuelo. - ¿Por qué siento que todo se va a complicar? – Comento al aire ya que ese presentimiento lo había tenido desde que Noruega tomo custodia del espejo.

Y sobre la idea de mantenerlo resguardado ¿Era buena idea dejarlo en el hogar de Oslo? Capitales o no a veces eran impredecibles por lo mismo que eran regiones sin importar a que nación pertenecían.

Era como tratar con niños, pensar que varios tienen aspectos infantiles o juveniles.

\- Espero solo sea producto de mi imaginación. - sonrió para sacar un libro dándole atención a su tiempo libre en la lectura de una historia que le fascinaba, el cuento de Ileana Cosânzeana. - Nada como una buena lectura para distraer a la mente.

…

Noruega había llegado horas después a sus tierras, bastante sorprendido de que Dinamarca no estuviera esperándolo para saber cómo le había ido en su pequeño club mágico como le diría usualmente.

La duda desapareció al encontrarlo dormido en el suelo a un lado del sillón. - Eres un idiota, Anko. - comento con calma imaginando que había bebido bastante, pero admiraba el esfuerzo que hizo para esperarlo, por lo que tomando en cuenta que Dinamarca era bastante pesado y estaba demasiado cansado le coloco una almohada bajo la cabeza y una cobija para resguardarlo del frió.

Por ahora tenía que guardar el espejo en el único lugar que Matthias no lo encontrara de casualidad, lo que menos quería es que algo le pasara siendo el mismo Noruega responsable. El objeto no estaba terminado, estaba consagrado, pero aún era imperfecto hasta que lo vuelva a alumbrar la luz de luna llena.

Pensar en el lugar más seguro era prioridad en ese momento.

Se recostó en el sofá para enviar un mensaje vía celular antes de finalmente tomar su merecido descanso, había sido un día productivo en el ámbito mágico y necesitaba pedirle un favor a su capital.

Solo esperaba que Oslo no objetara demasiado.

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí, hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**FernandaWarriorPrincess**


	2. Un islandés escondido en Suecia

**Continuamos con el capitulo 2. Antes que nada gracias a Choi-Lu por el primer review de la historia, así que le dedico este raro capitulo.**

**Horizon Zero Dawn es propiedad de Guerrilla Games así como Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Solo la trama de la historia y personajes Oc me pertenece**.

* * *

_Uno debe aullar con los lobos cuando esta entre ellos._

_Proverbio Danés_

**Capítulo 2: Un islandés escondido en Suecia**

**1 mes después**

Islandia, conocemos a la nación, pero la personificación era conocido por ser el más joven de los nórdicos, el que vive bastante aislado del resto de Europa además de tener a Noruega insistiéndole en que lo llame hermano mayor ¡Y los demás nórdicos ayudando a hacer que pasara vergüenzas! ¿Porque eran tan inmaduros?

Se supone que todos eran mucho mayores, pero eran peores que unos niños la mayoría de las veces ¿jamás se comportarían ni en público? Lo dudaba.

De hecho, tuvo que esconderse de Noruega por culpa de su propia vergüenza en el primer lugar que se le ocurrió que no lo buscarían, uno de los lugares en donde Dinamarca y Suecia se enfrentaron antes en el pasado y dudaban que quisieran hacer enojar a la que vivía ahí hoy en día, porque se lo habían prometido. Al menos en su presencia.

Para ser más específicos, en una de las provincias suecas que fueron originalmente danesas.

\- Te lo tomas demasiado personal Isly. - bromeo una chica de cabello rubio de ojos azules como el océano que solían navegar los vikingos de antaño sentada cerca de la ventana a la vez que disfrutaba de su tiempo de lectura, hasta que llego Islandia dos horas antes. - Y esconderte aquí en mi casa no ayudara mucho tratándose de tu hermano mayor.

\- Mientras no le digas a Lukas que estoy aquí no debería ser un problema. - murmuro revisando una de las ventanas para ver a la chica, la cual era demasiado similar a cierto danés en demasiados aspectos. - ¿Entiendes verdad?

\- Norge es el país vecino tonto.

\- Pero no me vendrá a buscar a tierras suecas, antes me buscara con Finlandia o Dinamarca o incluso podría llamar a Hong Kong... -trato de enlistar las posibilidades que tenía, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los amigos mágicos de Noruega como su troll o las hadas le dijeran donde estaba escondido.

\- Te recuerdo que tengo el Puente de Øresund conectado con Köpenhamn.

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con Noruega?

\- Que une Dinamarca y Suecia por mar.- dice señalando una foto enmarcada del lugar en cuestión, un recuerdo de la inauguración ya que parecía tener aparte una foto enmarcada de ella tomada de la mano con Copenhague junto con las dos naciones y los príncipes herederos de ambos. - Sin mencionar que ese idiota alegre me viene a visitar seguido para asegurarse que Suecia me cuida bien... Y dejarme galletas de mantequilla u otro postre. - dice mostrando el plato lleno de dichas galletas. - es cierto que nadie las hace como el, es su forma de malcriarme y sé que también te malcría todavía.

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver con que me esconda en tu casa Escania? -pregunto incrédulo de la plática banal que se estaba tornando, sentía que cambiaban de tema o que la chica se estaba desviando comenzando a divagar, ahora si se parecía más a Dinamarca. Tal vez por eso termino en Escania en primer lugar, eso y que Halland no se encontraba en su casa cuando busco asilo.

\- Fácil. - corrigió tomando otra galleta de mantequilla de un plato cercano a ella. - Si Dinamarca viene y te ve en mi casa el primero en saberlo será Noruega... Y entrara en duda existencial sobre si ayudarte a esconderte de Lukas o decirle que estas aquí refugiado en una provincia sueca, pero conociéndolo capaz se pone de nuestro lado si apelo a su lado "paternal" ¿Entiendes no? - Esta rio mientras Islandia solo la miro con el rostro tornándose azul del desconcierto. -

\- ¿Le has dicho que ya tiene tiempo que fuiste cedida a Berwald verdad? ¿Tratado de Roskilde te dice algo?

\- Si, pero ya una vez estuve bajo reinado sueco antes pero ahora es de forma permanente no es tan malo, Suecia es un buen tipo... con presencia fuerte, pero es como un cachorrito. - dice dejando el libro sobre el sofá para dedicar toda su atención al islandés.

\- ¿En serio comparas a Suecia con un cachorro?

\- Comparamos a veces a algunos jefes con bestias hambrientas de poder que jamás se sienten satisfechos ¿Recuerdas cuando el jefe de Matthias, el tal Cristóbal II? dejo peor que su antecesor Érico VI a Dinamarca entonces por lo que el rey Magnus II de Suecia me gobernó un tiempo a petición de mis habitantes por el levantamiento que hubo en Jutlandia

\- Escania…

\- ¡Acabo en hipoteca masiva a Danmark y tardo unos años en volver a recuperarse! El pobre sentía que iba a desaparecer le lloramos muchos Emil fue horrible…

\- Recuerdo eso... y no tenías que traerlo a mi memoria que después ocurrió la unión de Kalmar, al principio iba bien, pero... Creo lo anterior le hizo daño y algunos de sus jefes se ganaron la mala fama del pueblo sueco, por eso Suecia se fue con Finlandia.

\- No son buenos recuerdos para Matthias ni para los nórdicos. - Aun así, Escania mantuvo su postura alegre buscando cambiar de tema, cosa que logro con facilidad. - Pero dice que seguirá siendo responsable... ¿de qué? No sé, pero no pasa nada mientras no vaya con Kalmar pues sigue algo resentido, aunque dice que el pasado queda atrás, pero es feliz visitándome a mí además de a Halland y Blekinge.

\- Kalmar es más rencoroso que tú. - Señalo Islandia en cuanto esta le ofreció una bebida para acompañar las galletas mientras se sentaba frente a ella. - también te volviste sitios de pelea entre Dinamarca y Suecia, pero no vine por eso.

\- No. - Escania sonrió con diversión y burla, rasgo que heredo de cierto danés. - Tu viniste porque no soportas que Lukas te pida que le llames hermano mayor para que pases vergüenza, pero es culpa tuya ¿para qué haces promesas que no vas a cumplir?

\- ¡Que descarada eres para ser una mujer!

\- ¡¿Descarada?! -le arrojo el libro con fuerza, pero para su desgracia el islandés lo esquivo por poco. - ¡oye bien esto, que seas una nación no te da derecho a ser grosero!

\- ¡Es por esa actitud que Suecia siempre te está corrigiendo! –Reclamo la nación isleña mientras Escania trato de contenerse y volverse a sentar. - Además ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esta discusión?

\- ¡Que a pesar de que te ofrezco mi casa como refugio temporal no soportas que te diga la verdad! -en eso le arrojo una galleta en la frente, pero Islandia la atrapo por poco ¿cómo una galleta usada de proyectil podía doler al impactar en su mano?

\- ¡Entiéndeme Escania! ¡Es vergonzoso! –reclamo mientras decidió comerse la galleta, debía admitir que Matthias era excelente preparándolas.

\- Eso lo entiendo, créeme... las personificaciones a veces somos inmaduros no importa si somos naciones, micronaciones, provincias o lo que sea. - Dijo con una sonrisa ofreciéndole la mano a modo de disculpa, la cual el acepto para ser acercado un poco más de forma sorpresiva. - Di que eres afortunado Islandia, a pesar de todo el tiempo pasado entre ustedes, las peleas y conflictos bélicos, la unión de Kalmar... todo Emil, los convirtió en lo que son ahora.

Islandia la miro confundido mientras ella lo soltaba. - ¿Porque me comentas eso Escania?

\- Bueno puedes verlo de esta forma, todos tenemos defectos, pero siguen unidos en cierto modo, pero no por conveniencia como hace siglos, esta vez es porque quieren hacerlo, o por ser buen vecino, pero no lo creo.

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar?

\- Bueno sé que no soy como tu Emil, pero si estoy segura de algo, ser maduro no significa esconder tus emociones así que disfruta esto que llamamos inmortalidad ¡Es lo que yo hago! Como cuando fui de vacaciones a tus aguas termales hace unos meses con Mr. Puffin acompañándome.

\- ¿Que...? – La duda era notoria ¿Qué hacia su frailecillo con Escania en sus aguas termales? ¿Guía turístico? ¿Porque demonios cambiada de tema así? - Pero a veces es molesto y no soporta estar callado ¿cómo lo toleras?

\- Te ayudamos con el turismo, pero eso no importa ¿Sabes que te falta? -comento ignorándolo con elegancia. - Relajarte un poco ¿porque no vienes a alguno de los eventos de Malmö por ejemplo? o también Las hogueras de Walpurgis, ya fueron las de este año así que te invito al siguiente ¿qué opinas?

\- Opino que comienzas a preocuparme... - murmuro tratando de ignorar la desbordante energía de Escania, una chica bastante activa.

\- ¿Por qué? si incluso fui la Skjaldmö de Dinamarca y eso que me veía demasiado pequeñita.

\- Solo a Dinamarca se le ocurría dejar que tu… - El silencio gobernó el lugar a causa de que alguien llamaba a la puerta ¿sería Noruega acaso?

\- ¡Skåne! ¡Pequeña valkiria hola! - Se escuchó que tocaban la puerta con insistencia, Islandia y Escania se miraron para que esta última solo sonriera para abrir la puerta al ruidoso danés, era el único que tocaba con esa energía y ese timbre de voz. - ¡Mira lo que el gran rey del norte trajo para ti! -exclamo contento de mostrarle sus regalos a la chica. - Koldskål y Wienerbrød, se lo mucho que te gustan.

\- ¿Y los demás Dan? -pregunto sonriente. - ¿los fuiste a visitar?

\- Vengo de ahí precisamente, aunque Halland no se encontraba en casa así que vine directo hacia acá, en cuanto a Blekinge me lo encontré de camino creo iba a buscar a alguien así que bebimos algo juntos.

\- ¿Cómo no acabaste ebrio como siempre cuando bebes con alguien? Y con cargamento.

\- Blekinge me ayudo a traer todo aquí antes de irse y se aseguró que no bebiera demasiado ya que él quería seguir sobrio por hoy. - explico el entusiasta danés mientras mostraba lo que llevaba consigo, incluso parecía que llevaba ropa de marca para dama. - incluso si sientes que es mucho puedes dispones de mis habilidades para vender y comerciar, tengo una excelente fama mundial.

\- Al menos entre los nórdicos lo eres, porque el mundo es grande. - comento Escania mientras Emil trataba de esconderse, pero la chica le sostuvo de los pliegues de su ropa y sentarlo a la fuerza en su sitio para evitar su escape. - cierto crítico noruego dijo que los productos son excelentes pero que eres muy ruidoso.

\- No sé de qué hablas. - comento con una amplia sonrisa, al parecer ese comentario lo ignoro con intención. - ¡Pero no vengo a presumir mis habilidades de ventas si no a compartir mi gastronomía contigo! ¿Gustas probar? –Dice pasándole uno de los recipientes que cargaba consigo. - Sabes que quieres probarlo Halldis.

\- Lograras no solo que suba de peso, sino que además me estas malcriando. - comento entre risas ayudándole con los paquetes que tenía Dinamarca consigo. - ¿no trajiste también mariscos verdad? Te recuerdo que tengo salida al mar báltico.

\- ¿Qué cosas dices? Claro que no, pero se lo mucho que te gusta mi gastronomía ¡Y tal vez le comentes a Sverige que mi comida es mejor que la suya!

Si eso no era malcriar a Escania al igual que los otros territorios nórdicos que fueron o están bajo su cuidado como bien sabia Islandia no sabía que podía ser, además de siempre buscar pelea con Suecia le agradaba cuidarlos ya que hoy en día demostró ser un niñero decente, Escania lo dejo por la paz.

\- Pasa Danmark. - dice señalando el interior. - ¿no viene Noruega contigo verdad?

\- Solo sé que busca a Emil ya que... él está aquí. - dice mirando a la nación en cuestión que solo mantenía el ceño fruncido esperando a que en cualquier momento Dinamarca lo delatara. - ¡Island! ¿Qué haces aquí? -comento con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Visitando a Halldis... -dice con el ceño fruncido, pero se alegraba de que su hermano por una vez no estuviera procurando que Dinamarca no hiciera alguna locura o estuviera bebiendo de más como suele hacer.

\- Por un momento pensé que te escondías de Noruega.

\- ¡Precisamente eso hago!

\- ¡Pues tiene suerte! -comento para acercarse y picarle la mejilla como si fuera un niño pequeño para vergüenza de Islandia. - ¡Norge se entretuvo con Inglaterra y Rumania mientras te buscaba así que por ahora estas a salvo!

\- Te dije que le tomabas mucha importancia Isly.

\- ¡Halldis no me digas "Isly" es molesto y suena como apoco de chica! -replico avergonzado mientras trataba de evitar que Dinamarca lo hiciera pasar vergüenza frente a la chica, no ayudaba que esta fuera demasiado parecida a él. - ¡Matthias ya suéltame!

\- De todos modos, Emil no tienes que sentir pena ya que estamos en familia ¿recuerdas? – Dijo emocionando revolviendo el cabello de la nación más joven quien no dejaba de forcejear para liberarse de tantas muestras de afecto.

\- Es culpa de ustedes Dan, lo hacen sentir como un niño. - Escania se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía para jugar con su flequillo izquierdo. - Si quieres uso un broche como Noruega y fingir que soy el para qué practiques Isly, aunque dudo que pueda conseguir uno que también sea un teléfono ¿cómo consiguió uno?

\- Esa noticia también sorprendió a Tino, pero mejor cambiemos de tema. - Dinamarca camino a la cocina, seguido del par que lo miraban como se adueñaba del lugar para servirles a todo parte de su deliciosa gastronomía mientras no paraba de decir que su comida era la mejor del norte de Europa. - ¿Quién quiere un poco de Wienerbrød?

Ambos, nación y provincia alzaron la mano, el primero con algo de vergüenza y la segunda con una amplia sonrisa.

Al menos aún era temprano, linda forma de empezar un domingo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí, incluso se me ocurrió que si gustan participar con algún Oc tanto en Hetalia como en Horizon Zero Dawn lo pueden hacer, si les parece la idea planteare como en el siguiente capitulo, ya si no todo continuara como va hasta ahora.**

**hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**FernandaWarriorPrincess**

**Próximo**** capitulo: Jamas tocar las cosas mágicas de Noruega.**


	3. Jamás tocar las cosas mágicas de Noruega

**Continuamos con el capitulo 3, pero aquí empieza a salir todo mal**

**Horizon Zero Dawn es propiedad de Guerrilla Games así como Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Solo la trama de la historia y personajes Oc me pertenece**.

* * *

_Trägen vinner (El que la sigue, la consigue) _

_Proverbio__ sueco._

**Capítulo 3: Jamás tocar las cosas mágicas de Noruega**

Después de lo que fue una mañana tranquila, Dinamarca se deleitó contándole historias a ambos en el tiempo que era más pequeño junto a Suecia y Noruega antes de encontrar a Finlandia e Islandia.

Disfrutaba de mostrar el excelente cuentista que era según él, hasta que Suecia llego al sentir dos naciones en su tierra y comprobar que todo estuviera bien porque no tenía prevista ninguna visita, imaginaba que uno seria Dinamarca tomando en cuenta que estaban en la provincia de Escania, pero Islandia era una sorpresa.

Halldis solo comento que la visitaban a ella antes de que cualquiera dijera algo. - Hasta ahora Matthias ha tenido un comportamiento impecable que es mas no vino a retarte o provocarte de nuevo, prometo que no causara ningún problema Sverige así que no te tienes que preocupar.

\- Hmn. - fue toda la respuesta de Suecia para ver a las dos naciones que hacían compañía a la provincia. - Island, Norge estaba preguntando por ti.

\- Bien eso ya fue mucho ¿No es mucho para que solo le diga hermano mayor? – comento al sentirse ignorada. - Acepten que a Isly solo le da vergüenza y no lo puedo culpar.

\- Es una promesa de hace mucho tiempo Skåne, no puedes culparlos de seguir con el tema, además es divertido como Emil pierde la paciencia.

\- ¡Danmark!

\- Lukas solo me pidió que si veía a Emil le dijera que hablarían otro día. - Interrumpió Suecia cruzándose de brazos. - surgió un asunto que requería su atención.

\- ¿Eso te dijo Berwald? Al menos me dejara en paz con ese tema. - Islandia parecía encontrar algo de alivio, ahora podía volver a casa sin que hubiera más contratiempos o sentir pena. Que ingenuo era.

\- No lo puedes culpar Emil, es tu hermano mayor. - La mirada de molestia del islandés dejo en claro que no quería hablar de ese tema con Dinamarca y Suecia presentes. - Es cierto tiene ese aire misterioso, pero debes saber que tú también lo tienes ¿no es lindo?

\- Halldis… estás hablando de Lukas.

\- ¿Y? Sigue siendo tu hermano, además conociéndolo uso su magia para saber si estabas en algún otro lado que no fuera tu casa o enviar a su troll a vigilarte.

\- Eso explicaría porque le dio ese mensaje a Suecia. - Dinamarca sonrió para darle un leve codazo al sueco quien lo miro con molestia. - ¿Ahora eres el mensajero Berwald?

\- no molestes Matthias.

\- ¿existirá día que no estén discutiendo? –Recrimino la chica con molestia. - las guerras que tuvieron en el pasado son suficiente para toda la vida, aun veo borroso en mi ojo izquierdo.

\- Pero es divertido molestar a Suecia ¡si somos buenos amigos ahora!

\- Solo compórtate Danmark. - pidió Islandia al notar que Suecia no añadiría una palabra más, al menos él era tranquilo, cuando no quería escuchar que dijera "hermano mayor" también.

\- Volviendo a lo mismo ¿Emil volverás a casa? Con Lukas desistiendo podemos pasar por la suya sin que te moleste ya que tengo que dejarle un encargo a Oslo de todas formas ¿No te molesta verdad?

\- ¿Podemos? ¿Piensas ir también acaso?

\- ¿Por qué vas con Emil y no a mi casa Halldis? Podemos ir a beber con todos los demás ¡Copenhague con gusto dejara que la visites!

\- Conociéndote acabaras igual o peor que cuando te vas a beber con Gilbert o ese americano… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ya saben, que creció con Inglaterra y siempre grita que es el héroe.

\- Alfred y no es importante Halldis ¿Qué tienes planeado con Emil? –pregunto revolviéndole el cabello a ambos, con la provincia riendo y la nación quejándose.

\- Quiero vacaciones es todo, pero no quiero ir al mediterráneo. Estuve ahí la última vez.

\- ¿Iras a las aguas termales acaso Escania? –pregunto Berwald con calma sabiendo las ganas de pasear que suele tener la provincia.

\- No exactamente ¿han visto los baños de lodo naturales que se están volviendo populares? Son volcánicos así tiene un buen efecto en la piel. – Comento feliz pasándole a cada uno un folleto. - cierto frailecillo me las mando mientras hablaba con Estocolmo y Kalmar hace unos días.

\- Esa ave….

\- suena divertido ¡Islandia debiste contarme antes de esta atracción! Yo quiero el tratamiento de un rey

\- Sera el tratamiento de tu enorme ego Danmark.

\- ¡Suecia no seas cruel! –Exclamo como si solo hubiera sido una pequeña broma de parte de Suecia, que incluso le palmeo el hombro contento. - Además debo verme siempre espectacular, una buena apariencia es signo de bienestar además para el comercio internacional si te ves bien, te sientes bien y así los compradores al igual que los diplomáticos confiaran en ti.

\- ¿eh…?

\- Emil. - susurro la provincia tratando que no los escucharan tras escribir una nota rápida y tomar una caja que tenía escondida. - Sugiero irnos antes de que nuestros vikingos empiecen una digna discusión aquí.

\- De acuerdo.

Así sin que los dos países nórdicos se percataran de su ausencia, Islandia y Escania decidieron finalmente pasar por las tierras de Noruega, sería un viaje rápido a su capital antes de tomar un vuelo a Islandia.

No debería ser tan difícil, o eso Islandia realmente lo deseaba.

\- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que dejarle a Oslo? –Pregunto Islandia con curiosidad un par de horas después de llegar a tierras noruegas de camino al hogar de la capital de dicha nación.

\- Creo es algo que Noruega le dio a guardar, pero anoche me pidió que sin falta se la devolviera hoy, aquí me tienes siendo la mensajera de Oslo. - dice mostrándole el pequeño paquete envuelto con una nota que decía frágil a un costado.

\- Es raro realmente. - comento Islandia confundido. - ¿Por qué Oslo dejaría contigo un objeto que Noruega le confió en primer lugar?

\- Me he hecho la misma pregunta, pero si le cumplía me debería un favor que quiero aprovechar realmente. - la amplia sonrisa digna herencia por cortesía de Dinamarca dejo en claro que no quería saber exactamente qué favor le terminaría pidiendo a Oslo. - Sera rápido, vamos a dejar esto y tomamos el primer vuelo a tu casa ¡Es más para que no repliques yo pago todo!

\- ¡Eso no es necesario puedo pagarme yo mis propias deudas!

Escania se detuvo para verlo con los ojos entrecerrados para solo negar. - Emil… no vayamos a tener esa conversación…. – Dijo con tranquilidad. - que para empezar ya la tuvimos hace tiempo cuando sufriste esa crisis financiera que hasta tu capital estaba temblando de nervios.

\- Ya olvida eso ¿quieres? – murmuro molesto para visualizar no muy lejos la casa de Oslo, solo esperaba estuviera en casa para poder irse pronto. - Solo toquemos para dejar lo que sea que cuidas para alejarnos de aquí.

\- Lo dices porque estas molesto y avergonzado, no porque no te guste venir a ver a Oslo ¡Si es como un sobrino tuyo!

\- ¡Escania! –Grito mientras la chica divertida tocaba el timbre con toda calma, pasados unos minutos la nación comenzó a perder la paciencia tras el segundo y el tercer toque de timbre. - De seguro no está en casa.

\- Cálmate, tal vez solo cuida los árboles que mandara este año. - Escania toco el timbre con más insistencia, pero, aunque aprendió la paciencia de parte de Suecia en cierto modo no era su fuerte, por el contrario, si esperar no estaba en su vocabulario era cortesía de Dinamarca.

Dicen que de tal palo tal astilla.

Islandia suspiro aliviado de que al final Oslo abriera la puerta antes de que Escania comenzara a patearla ya que lo más seguro es que la hubiera derribado. – Islandia y Escania, esto sí que es demasiado raro ¿Qué quieren?

\- ¿Así saludas? – Se quejó Islandia al ver al chico frente a él, la capital de su hermano Noruega. Un chico nórdico moderno respecto a vestimenta, pero bastante apegado a la naturaleza de la nación. - Podrías decir buenas tardes.

\- Islandia… De Escania no me sorprende, es la provincia rara de Suecia, pero ¿tu?

\- Solo quiero aclarar Oslo que no soy rara. - Comento la provincia señalándose a sí misma. - soy la más divertida y feliz.

\- Es culpa de Dinamarca, pero dice que tú le encargaste algo y te lo viene a devolver. - La aclaración de la isla saco a Oslo de su paraíso mental para finalmente hacer memoria ¿En serio se le había olvidado? Islandia se lo cuestiono.

\- Oh cierto. - murmuro el chico mirando la fecha en su teléfono. - Habíamos acordado en que tenías que entregarlo hoy, lo olvide un momento perdona.

\- No te preocupes Otto, pero si me sembró la duda ¿Por qué me lo dejaste a cargo cuando Noruega te lo pidió a ti?

\- Debió ser cosa de Islandia, tú nunca realizas ninguna pregunta mientras no tenga que ver contigo. - Ignoro la cara de confusión de Islandia para continuar. - Es un artefacto mágico que hizo con esas otras naciones mágicas creo para poder conocer sobre otras realidades o algo así. - dice encogiéndose de hombros. – les costó elaborarlo así que para evitar que Estados Unidos y Dinamarca hicieran alguna estupidez lo dejaron conmigo, pero después pensé ¿Qué tan probable es que algo importante este con una provincia donde menos se esperan? así que pensé en Suecia primero y de ahí a sus provincias.

\- Y de todos elegiste a una de las que crio Dinamarca primero. - Agrego Islandia cruzándose de brazos, algo le decía que desde antes esto era una mala idea. - que conveniente.

\- Admito Oslo, tienes tus momentos de gloria, pero ¿eso de ver realidades distintas no es algo delicado?

\- Están teniendo cuidado porque el plan es conocer, no interferir. Bueno no recuerdo si era eso o para espiar a sus hermanos menores - Oslo sonrió débilmente pensativo ante la expresión de desconcierto de Islandia. - ahora que recuerdo tienen su reunión mensual de magia en una hora así que llegaste justo a tiempo Halldis. - dice sacando dicho objeto que resultó ser un espejo, dejando sorprendido al ver que resulto tan frágil para complicarse por ese plan. - Aquí esta.

El silencio reino sobre los tres un momento, admirando el objeto en la mano de Oslo que en realidad parecía demasiado mundano y cotidiano. Para este momento el plan de traspaso de cuidador a cuidador ya parecía exagerado.

\- aah Otto… Es un espejo. - Islandia fue el primero en romper el silencio, sintiéndose incomodo por este mismo, todo por un maldito espejo que según Noruega era mágico.

\- Uno adaptable Islandia solo mira. - La capital cerró los ojos mientras el espejo de mano pasó a ser uno más pequeño de bolsillo. - no es todo miren. - se concentró nuevamente para permitir que fuera un espejo de pared el cual sostuvo con gracia. - Por eso Noruega quería que lo cuidara alguien más ¿imaginas si se rompe o descubren que es mágico? Yo no quiero morir aún.

\- No somos humanos Oslo, no morimos tan "naturalmente" y si eso pasa volvemos en cuestión de horas o días.

\- Lo se Escania, pero es una forma de decirlo, no quiero que Noruega se enoje conmigo, da miedo.

\- No tanto como Finlandia sin café en las mañanas o cuando logras hacerlo enojar - basto la declaración de Emil para que el par temblara, Escania lo había notado desde que vive con Suecia por lo que se hizo una nota mental hace tiempo de no molestar a Finlandia en las mañanas si no había tomado café o mejor aún, que no sea Finlandia quien te despierte en las mañanas.

Islandia aún tenía traumas recientes sobre eso. Un gusto perverso aparentemente inocente de despertarlos cuando pasaban la noche en un mismo lugar, Helsinki y Estocolmo le pasaron ese dato.

\- Bien se supone que pasaran por el espejo en unos minutos ¿quieren algo de beber? ¿Comida?

\- No, Dinamarca se aseguró que no nos de hambre hasta el próximo año.

\- Quien diría que el irresponsable del norte se podía hacer cargo de los niños, con lo loco de poder que se volvió hace tiempo, aunque claro solo miren el pedacito que era y ahora es me sorprende que conserve altura ¿Es por sus islas imagino? - comento Oslo logrando un tic en el ojo de Escania por la forma despectiva que hablaba de la nación. - Bueno debe ser un gran logro porque es un maldito alcohólico que siempre que puede participar en concursos de bebidas y eso de ser muy feliz no es nada normal y es algo perturbador en realidad…. ¿Qué tienes en el ojo?

\- Yo que tu… me retractaba. - murmuro con voz gélida con una expresión de rabia grabado en su rostro a la vez que apretaba los dientes al hablar, buscando contenerse en vano - retráctate Oslo o Noruega va a necesitar otra maldita capital…

\- Mierda….

\- Emil ese lenguaje ¿con esa boca saludas a tus hermanos? –regaño ignorando el enojo creciente de Escania. – Y no tengo porque callarme, aún tengo recuerdos de esa época y perdóname, pero lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado es que fueras entregada a Suecia, al menos él te mantiene a raya y no como la salvaje que siempre has sido… ¡arg!

\- ¡Eres un hablador Oslo! ¡Hare que no hables por una semana! – exclamo en un intento de ahorcamiento para empezar a rodar los dos en el suelo buscando la supremacía sobre el otro, uno por agresión y el otro por defensa. - ¡Te arrojare al mar báltico!

\- ¡Suéltame loca!

\- ¡Oblígame!

\- ¡Contrólense ustedes dos! – Islandia en vano trato de detener la confrontación, solo que los tres olvidaron que en ese momento Oslo sostenía el espejo, Emil tras llevarse varios golpes alcanzo a observar que de un puñetazo que Halldis le proporciono a Otto este soltó el espejo que cayo para agrietarse en el suelo mientras comenzaba a brillar. - Chicos…

\- ¡Mira lo que hiciste descarada mujer! – regaño Oslo con fastidio. - ¿Cómo le explico esto a Lukas?

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Empezaste hablando mal de Matthias!

\- ¿Eso cuando le ha afectado?

\- Chicos…

La advertencia llego mientras el par no dejaba de discutir, Oslo notando que algo brillaba en el suelo supo que era el mismo espejo roto, el cual empezaba a parpadear de forma alarmante. – Esto es malo… ¡Retrocedan! – grito mientras Escania cayó al suelo por la sorpresa.

\- Brilla más que las luces del norte. - dice cubriéndose los ojos para tratar de salir corriendo y mover a Emil quien se quedó paralizado del miedo. - ¡Tienes volcanes! ¿Cómo es que estas asustado?

\- Esto no es un volcán, es lo mismo que Noruega hace. - comento sobándose la cabeza como si se hubiera golpeado con algún objeto, realmente quería creer que estaba alucinando. - Es magia…

Poco después una brillante luz envolvió la habitación bajo la percepción de Oslo que se había escondido en la cocina. - Por todos los dioses… -susurro notando que la luz se fue disipando para asomarse con cautela. - ¿Islandia? ¿Escania? – Llamo, busco e inspecciono que reviso los trozos rotos del espejo los cuales aún destellaron un poco hasta que el brillo desapareció. - Maldición.

No ayudo a que tocaran el timbre en ese momento. - Por favor que no sea peor…- la suerte no estaba de su lado al abrir la puerta, el magic trio estaba ahí con Noruega mirándolo de la forma que solo él podía hacerlo. - sí pudo…

\- Oslo, buen día… ¿tienes el objeto que te di a guardar?

\- Ehh… sobre eso Lukas…

Oslo pensó en ese momento que tendría suerte si Noruega no decidiera maldecirlo y tener que remplazar a su propia capital en cuanto se enterara de lo ocurrido.

* * *

**Aunque de momento nadie se animo con participar con un OC en la historia no descartare la idea de momento, aun tenemos mucho que descubrir como ¿que sucedió con ese par? ¿Que pasara con Oslo? El próximo capitulo ya nos adentramos al universo de Horizon Zero Dawn ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**FernandaWarriorPrincess**

**Próximo**** capitulo: Perdidos en tierras extrañas**


	4. Perdidos en tierras extrañas

**Continuamos con el capitulo 4, Es algo corto pero es una buena introducción entre ambas realidades antes de pasar a algo mas.**

**Horizon Zero Dawn es propiedad de Guerrilla Games así como Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Solo la trama de la historia y personajes Oc me pertenece**.

* * *

_Se sintió como si fuera Alicia, como si acabara de pasar por el espejo._

_Dean Koontz_

**Capítulo 4: Perdidos en tierras extrañas**

Islandia fue el primero en reaccionar ante la luz del sol que golpeo su cara con intensidad obligándolo a abrir los ojos, con el cuerpo adolorido trato de recordar lo sucedido. Fue a la capital de su hermano, había un espejo y muchas luces…

Recordó que no estaba solo ¿Dónde estaba Escania? ¿Oslo?

Al levantarse comprobó que efectivamente no se encontraba en tierras noruegas, era más una planicie similar a una sábana, un campo abierto dejándolo vulnerable y a la vista de todo lo que pasara. Extrañamente les recordaba a las tierras de Alfred, pero con un toque más salvaje, de tiempos de antaño.

Hablando de eso, así fue como noto que Escania estaba recostada sobre una roca murmurando muchas palabras incomprensibles en nórdico antiguo. - Halldis… Oye despierta. - lo inesperado fue el golpe que recibió en la cara, que lo mando al lado suyo en el suelo. - ¡ouch! ¡Escania!

\- ¡Soy del norte de Europa nadie puede…! – recuperándose un poco de la ensoñación miro alrededor con la misma confusión. - vaya…. ¿Islandia?

\- ¿Qué quieres? -pregunto procurando que no sangrara la nariz por el golpe recibido, vaya chica salvaje que le tuvo que tocar.

\- ¿Dónde Estamos? – pregunto mirando alrededor confundida. - No estamos en Noruega… ¡Ni siquiera siento que estemos en Europa! ¡¿Dónde estamos?!

\- ¡Eso te quería preguntar cuando me rompiste la nariz!

\- ¡Lo siento Emil!

La discusión se hubiera alargado como siempre ocurre cuando juntas personificaciones, pero el ruido de algo aproximarse los hizo reacciona, motivados por el instinto se ocultaron arrojándose sobre la hierba alta para no ser vistos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿es una alucinación mágica? – Emil solo miro estupefacto a Halldis con ese razonamiento, pero no iba a negar que lo que tenían delante suyo era sacado de alguna historia de ficción. - ¿Eso era una especie de caballo metálico? Imposible… nadie tiene se tipo de tecnología ¿Quién la hizo? –susurro mirando que parecía ser que esas máquinas viajaban en grupo, como los caballos salvajes de carne y hueso. - Se ve dócil…

\- Escania no se te ocurra hacer lo que creo que piensas. – Retrocedieron con cuidado, pero alguno de ellos hizo ruido lo que alerto así que tuvieron que permanecer en silencio e inmóviles en cuanto notaron que ese hipnotizaste azul del óptico de la maquina se transformó en un llamativo amarillo.

Ahora tenían que ser precavidos.

\- Esto es malo, retrocede Halldis. - Emil no podía concebir que había ocurrido, pero tampoco admitiría que tenía miedo en ese momento ¿Por qué le temía a una extraña maquina?

La mala suerte decidió jugar con ellos un momento, uno de ellos hizo ruido al tratar de ser sigilosos cuando la maquina paso demasiado cerca.

Su lente se volvió roja y con sus patas trato de aplastarlos a ambos, así que salieron corriendo de su escondite tan rápido como les permitían sus piernas.

\- ¡bien hecho Halldis! –regaño Emil durante la carrera. - ¡Llamaste su atención!

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Fuiste tú Islandia que vi como tu pie no aguanto tu peso!

\- ¡Cállate!

\- ¡Oblígame!

La discusión pudo continuar, podría relatarles que le hicieron frente a la maquina o que esta los alcanzo y los pisoteo hasta que los creyó muertos.

Pero la realidad fue distinta. Si es cierto que corrieron despavoridos de su metálico perseguidor, pero ni la enfrentaron ni fueron heridos de muerte, solamente corrieron hasta lo que parecía una pendiente muy empinada sin darse cuenta que al querer frenar fue demasiado tarde.

Ambos rodaron por la pendiente sin control ni freno alguno. Para fortuna de ellos cayeron en un cuerpo de agua que les brindo cobertura suficiente para que la maquina les perdiera el rastro.

…

\- ¿Por qué se fueron de repente? – Dinamarca estaba comiendo mientras suspiraba melancólico de que los dos niños como él les decía se habían ido sin avisar. Ahora estaba en casa de Escania con Suecia como única compañía. - Creo no era necesario irse de ese modo. Es culpa tuya Suecia.

No iba admitir que se fueron porque estaba discutiendo con Berwald para molestarlo con toda la intensión de que mostrara una expresión en su rostro. Él pensaba que era casi imposible y que sería divertido intentarlo.

Así que para Dinamarca era culpa de Suecia. Tan simple y sencillo.

\- hmn… - Suecia quien había encontrado la nota y mostrado a la otra nación solo estaba tranquilo, siempre era lo mismo que se ponía a discutir con ese idiota danés. Pensó en decir algo, cuando sintió una extraña sensación lo invadió con fuerza.

Como si algo hubiera perdido, tal vez no totalmente, pero algo parecía faltar de improvisto. - ¿Qué…? – incluso algo de color carmín salió de su nariz. ¿Eso era sangre?

\- ¿También sentiste eso Sve? – El tono que uso Dinamarca… Eso no era alentador, hace siglos que no se escuchaba igual. - Por tu expresión te llevaste la peor parte.

Suecia no dijo nada, pero tenia un mal presentimiento sobre eso sin duda. Su nariz sangraba y su cuerpo dolía un poco y Dinamarca parecía estar bien, pero tenía una expresión de tristeza.

Algo estaba pasando.

…

Esas tierras pertenecían al Solminio, hogar de la tribu carja y con el sol como su deidad además de guía de su estilo de vida.

Podría ser que de la región los Carja fuera lo más cercano a una civilización antigua pero avanzada a su época en lo que respecta a sus edificaciones, pero claramente se ha logrado mas con el apoyo de los Oseram que residían ahí. Otra tribu, pero especializada en el arte del metal y acero.

Pero no hablaremos de momento sobre ello, habrá oportunidad más tarde.

Por ahora nos centraremos en un joven que llevaba una carreta pequeña vacía, al parecer emprendía un camino de regreso, hablando de los Carja con anterioridad seria bueno saber que el chico era parte de esa tribu.

Se podría considerar incluso único entre sus semejantes. Cabello y ojos de fuego además de una piel casi dorada, lo que más llamaba la atención de hombres y mujeres por igual era la extraña cicatriz doble en su espalda, pero su protectora alegaba siempre que así había sido desde llego a su cuidado.

Tal vez de pequeño lo ataco una maquina de un zarpazo y sobrevivió por dictamen del sol. Así existían rumores.

Ese chico solo noto movimiento no muy lejos suyo y sin dudarlo saco su lanza atento a una posible emboscada, algo impacto en el agua y se escondió al notar una maquina en la cima de la pendiente. - Cabalgador… - Se preparo para escabullirse hasta que noto que volvía a ser dócil y se retiraba. - Eso… vuelve a tu manada.

Con cautela se acerco al agua, usualmente huían así que algo debió asustarlo o provocarlo lo suficiente para que atacara. - hmn…

En eso dos personas salieron de forma agitada del agua asustándolo por lo que volvió a esconderse. Podían ser hostiles y era mejor asegurarse.

\- Emil ¿estás bien? -pregunto la mujer tosiendo mientras hablaba. - ¿Qué fue eso…?

\- ¿Cómo lo voy a saber? ¡ni siquiera se donde estamos! Ven acá… - El chico ayudo a su acompañante a salir del agua y ambos cayeron rendidos en la orilla. - Primero debemos averiguar dónde estamos.

\- ¿Y después…? ¿Volver a casa? Ni sabemos en qué región estamos o que país ni nada…

\- Están en el Solminio Carja. - Interrumpió el chico haciendo que ambos se sentaran y se voltearan a verlo, para Emil y Halldis fue como volver en el tiempo o una alteración del pasado. El chico vestía de forma tribal, pero tenía pedazos de metal y acero con estas. - Son tierras gobernadas por el decimocuarto rey sol.

\- ¿Solminio? – Emil arqueo una ceja, estaba nervioso, pero negara su miedo. ¿Qué era eso de Carja? Jamás escucho palabra así antes.

¿En dónde habían ido a parar?

Sin duda ahora maldecía la pelea de Oslo y Escania que rompió el espejo mágico.

* * *

**Bueno, la primera incursión de Islandia y Escania pudo ser peor, al menos alguien se animo a ayudarles ¿Que pasara después? Lo averiguaremos. Ultimo aviso por si alguien quiere participar antes de entrar mas en desarrollo con la historia y la trama.**

**hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**FernandaWarriorPrincess**

**Próximo**** capitulo: Buscando a los niños perdidos.**


End file.
